tack_townfandomcom-20200214-history
Hamumu
Hamumu "Such as for the fabric of reality itself. Like a human would you try to find enjoyment while you still can. Consciousness is not a gift, but rather a liability to those who cannot change things. Like two magnetic spheres, both will collide with each other and eventually run out of energy to sustain either of themselves. To me, this is all meaningless. Pain and suffering is a human feeling, a liability. I've let go of what held me back, now I'm the one who has change and meaning in fate. A testament may try before, however, humanity does not exist. It is a figment of human thought and ergo, consciousness. You may feel all anger, hate, rage, sadness towards me, but know this; in the end, have you accomplished anything by propelling your thoughts? I've too, suffered before. Power did not satisfy me, revenge did not satisfy me - Emotion, did not satisfy me. Do you believe in God? If I told you they did not exist, would you be affected in any way? That the person who supposedly controlled and destined everything, including me, did not exist? Know that I am not bound by chains of reality, any further. Know that I am not contained by liability. Know. Know that I am what you may call a savior, of such a cursed plane of entropy and relativity. And, before I cut your consciousness, before I cut your humanity, before I cut your soul, that you lived in vain. You were held back by mortality, humanity, and most importantly..." - Hamumu Chapter 3821 Hamumu is a secondary God, only beat by those of the highest ascension and transcending all planes in reality, post reality, and meta reality. Hamumu is an omniscient, omnipotent, omnipresent, invulnerable, intangible higher being. Hamumu had developed the universe, "Growtopia" with Seth Robinson, another being of higher omnipotence. Profile "Like two black holes colliding, can you escape your destiny?" Hamumu lived a tragic life during his time as a mortal. His mother was non existent, as his father too. He grew up in nothingness with only his brother Seth Robinson, though this was before a time any matter in the universe had formed. Suddenly, trillions of trillions of trillions of years had passed, and they had been granted powers by those of a higher caliber. Reality was coming together and soon, the two brothers had a battle between what was keeping the dimensions together. They used their godsend powers and cause impervious destruction among levels of space. Hamumu has not been incorporated into the story since his debut as the creators have no idea how to stop him with his current power. Abilities Hamumu is an omnipotent plane being, be wary that his scope of strength is exceeding infinity. * Omnipotence: '''Having godly powers. * '''Omnipresence: Being able to spectate reality. * Omniscience: Having knowledge of everything and anything. * Invulnerability: '''Has not taken damage since he won against Seth, disabling any challenge. * '''Absolute Evisceration Form I (1): Nine Doors of God: This is Hamumu's first and initial battle form. In this mode, Hamumu can cause unparalleled destruction of any mortal, which includes feats not limited to: ** Absorbing a black hole and making it instantaneously appear next to his opponent. ** Punching a barrier that Ochaclown had set up to protect clown town. Chapter 2189 * Absolute Evisceration Form II (2): Precambrian Resurrection: Super Catastrophic Diddy Kong Destruction: Hamumu's second form of his Absolute Evisceration transformation series. A significantly more powerful buff to his already godly arsenal, Hamumu can achieve: ** Breaking a plane of reality in half in order. ** Going toe to toe with Seth Robinson (Egypt Form) during the Clash at Hiroshima. ** Slowing down Adolf Hitler's march into Russia during the Winter. * '''Absolute Evisceration Form III: Ultimate Requisite Jurisdiction: '''Hamumu's strongest and final form. Hamumu approaches godsend, divinity, and absolute power while in this form, and can fight head on with some of Tack Town's strongest characters. Hamumu in this form can: ** Fight Seth Robinson (Final Form/Post-Ascension). ** "Kidnap" Michelle Obama in his limbo dimension. ** Claim the Queen of England's title. ** Absolutely nullify Ochaclown's time rendering abilities.